A Life In Minecraft
by Admiral Rake Donsom
Summary: I woke up this morning in a rainforest. And everything was blocks. Horray. Then three words come to my mind. Survive, Build and Mine. This story takes places in a future version of Minecraft. A revision of this story has been put up named A Life In Minecraft V2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : What the…

**Author's note: This is what I think Minecraft 10.0 would look like so don't tell me that trees don't bear fruit in Minecraft.**

Someone's POV

Ugh… What happened… My body was aching everywhere. Everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The sight shocked me.

I seem to be in a rainforest, lying on the ground. These trees were all around, ferns on the ground and animals roaming freely. The trees seem like the ones in rainforests except the branches looked like trunks. Wait. How do I know what animals, trees and ferns are? I stood up and found out none of my body hurt, neither was I hungry, tired or felt like talking a bath. That was when I suddenly noticed something really weird. Everything was cubes (and rectangles)! I looked at myself and found that I didn't have fingers and that my legs and arms were long rectangles. My body was the same.

Only three words described my thoughts now. Survive. Build. Mine. I don't have a clue why I am thinking of that, but it's like someone was commanding me. Commands I can't break.

Looking at what I have, I found that I had a backpack and was wearing it. Trying to take it off, I found that it was stuck on me. After that, I checked on what I was wearing. A shirt and pants. Yay. Then, the three words repeated in my head.

I walked over to a tree and started punching it. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as I took down the whole tree. Actually, I didn't do much as gravity took in and made the whole tree break. It turned into little floating blocks that I could stack together into stacks of 64. I was able to take the leafs and branches too which I put in my backpack. Now, I got to say, my backpack wasn't a normal one. I still had space after putting a whole tree in! Oh, and I also got these berries. Wait. How did I know what's a berry? Seems I know a lot of stuff that I didn't know I knew.

I punched a few more trees, got the wood, leafs, branches, apples and berries and started looking for a place to build a shelter. After roaming around, I found this very tall tree (it was FUCKING 120 blocks tall! Wait. How do I know how to swear?) and climbed up using the vines hanging off it. At the top, I got a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A… girl?

Just like what the chapter's title says, I found a girl on top of that tree. She seemed injured and unconscious as she was bleeding everywhere. Probably only half a heart left for health. Wait. Why am I comparing health with hearts? At least I have full health/heart which is ten hearts.

I started emptying the inside of the top of the tree and made windows and put the girl into it. She was wearing a plain shirt and jeans, just like me. Except that her clothing was a bit bigger at the breast part (duh). I fed her some berries thinking that she was probably hungry when suddenly, she slowly stopped bleeding! I would say she is slowly regaining her health.

Then, using my own hands, I built a crafting table and put it in my tree house. After that, I used it to also make a big chest and put it beside my crafting table. I put the food, sticks, wood, leafs and other useful things in it. But before that, I made myself a wooden pickaxe and a sign. It seems that I know that there is useful stuff underground. I put the sign beside the unconscious girl and wrote:

Dear random-girl-I-found-unconscious,

Food's in the chest if you are hungry. Please don't walk out of here before I come back. I'm mining right now. If you want to find me, please climb down the vines and come to this hole beside it this tree. That's where I am in.

Sincerely,

Person-with-no-name

Then, I walked out of the tree house and climbed down the vines. I dug up a bit of the dirt until I found stone and started mining. Even though I don't have torches, glow stone or lava, I could still mine in the dark! After a while, I found about a whole stack of coal, ten tin ore and thirty copper ore. Woohoo!

I climbed back up the vines and saw the girl already conscious. She seemed to have just woken up and was reading the sign. Then, she saw me.

"Are… you… that person with no name?"

"Of course."

"Where am I?"

"I have no clue! I woke up two hours ago! If you wanted to know where in this world, then you are in my newly built tree house."

"Well… thanks for saving me… I guess…" the girl looked down.

"Well, what happened to you anyway?"

"I got attacked by skeletons and zombies… I think…"

"What are those?" she looked up at me.

"You don't know? The things that appear at places that don't get lit up well?" and that was when 'Poof!' and some sort of half dead thing appeared in my tree house.

"Brainnnnnnnsss." The monster started saying as he saw both of us. I quickly made a stone sword and swung at his head. It cleanly chopped it off but was still moving. Then, I swung horizontally which cut the thing in half and 'Poof!' it disappeared.

"That was…" she nodded at me.

"Yes, that was a zombie. Maybe you should light this place up…" she murmured. The design of a torch suddenly popped up in my mind and I started working. Then, I hung the torches on the walls. These instincts and knowledge that I knew without knowing how I know it is freaking me out. "Um… can I stay with you? I'm not that good at surviving…" she asked me pleadingly.

"Well… ok… it's better to have a companion around…" I told her and thinking at the same time. That was when her elegance hit me. Total S form, beautifully skinny arms and legs, skin so smooth and right-coloured, and stuff like what I mentioned.

"Um… hello?" My thoughts were interrupted by her.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing. You're just too hot." I murmured the last part. "So, maybe this is enough for introductions… wait. Do you have a name?"

"Nope…"

"Oh, well. Let's stop just standing around and start working, ok? We need a steady food source and things." I said as I took a berry out of the chest and ate it. Then, I gave her a stone sword. "Just in case." I told her. "Now, I want to build a farm want to help me?" she nodded.

I built lots of fences, two rakes (gave one to her), a fence gate and two tin buckets (gave one to her). Even though they don't last forever like the iron ones, but I still think they are useful before I get iron. We climbed down the vines and started clearing the spot beside our tree. After we punched all the trees down and made a flat piece of land, I lit the place up. Oh, and that's when poor sheep came. I started bashing its head and took all its wool. Then, I saw the girl staring at me.

"What?"

"You just killed a sheep!"

"So?"

"You killed a sheep!"

"So, what the point?"

"You killed an inoffensive animal!" she cried at me hysterically.

"Any animal that helps us survives is one used to breed or get killed." I told her and started making a bed. "This should help to spend the night faster." I said just as the sun came down and moon came up into the sky. "Let's go back up before any monster come and get us." I told her just as monsters began spawning everywhere. I grabbed her arm, led her to the vines and we both started climbing. The monster that followed keeps falling off the vines, effectively killing themselves when they climbed too high. I put down the bed in my… our tree house.

"What about me?" she asked as I lay on the bed.

"Ok, ok. You can sleep in the bed; I'll sleep on the ground." I got up from the bed and laid on the ground and got fast asleep just as she started saying something.

"That was not what I meat…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Farms, Iron, gold, etc.

I woke up next morning fresh and relaxed just as she woke up at the same time.

"Let's continue to make the farm, ok?" she nodded and took out her rake. We both climbed down the vines and started working.

After a good ten hours of work, we had a farm going. We had about twenty planted wheat seeds, two onion seeds, three pumpkin seeds (we found it about forty blocks from here), one watermelon seed and eleven carrot seed. A fence was around the place to keep any mobs away and we used a fence door for the entrance.

"Wonder when the stuff will be finished ! I want to make a pumpkin pie!" she said to me.

"How did you know how to make it?"

"I don't know… I guess…" she said thoughtfully. Why does everyone have knowledge that they did not know that they had? Then, my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream of delight.

"What happened?" I asked the girl as I ran to her side. The view in front of me totally made me gasp too. In front of us, was a giant cave on the side of a hill, beside our farm. How did I miss that?

"OMG! This creeper blew up here and it uncovered this!" that was also when I noticed her wounds that were healing slowly. Then, I ran all the way back to our tree house, gotten stone pickaxes and two iron, and came back. I gave five stone pickaxe and one iron pickaxe to her and we both walked into the cave. Of course, we were not staring in awe because of the realisation that there was a cave, we were staring at the ores inside.

Lined on the walls, was tons of iron, gold, Redstone, Lapis Lazuli, platinum, silver, and uranium, a bit of copper, a bit of zinc and a bit of diamond (like 70). The even more awesome part is that the cave seems to continue on and on.

We mined all of the stuff and put them in our bag. Then, when our bags were full, we went back to the tree house, emptied our bags and made three carts. After that, we came back and restarted mining. Oh, and that was when we found a skeleton.

"What the…" the girl started saying. We thought it was the monster kind of skeleton but no, it was a dead human's skeleton. "What happened to him/her?"

I searched the body and found a piece of paper. Reading it, my face turned white.

"What does it say?" she said and peeked over my shoulder. Then, her face had a mask of confusion on. "What the heck?" That is what it said:

"

Dear Ferry Allison,

You WILL get the ********. If not, your family won't live long. Don't worry, if you are dead, I will kill your family swiftly and no pain will be caused. Be quick, the world shall be mine. Be slow, and the world shall be mine without you alive.

"

"I don't get it. Why are you so scared?"

"I…" my thoughts were all crumbled up. I don't know. "I think that I know this woman once… I don't know how… But everything is familiar… and I know there is something rewarding at the end of this quest…" I turned the paper over, showing the map to her. "But I also know that there is something sinister going on, and also that if we are going on this quest, we are risking everything. Every single thing."

"Technically, we would not risk anything. If we are going to die, we die. We aren't related to anyone and we are going to die one day. Why not now?"

"Well, I could lose you and…" then, I noticed what I had said.

"What, what? WHAT! What did you just say!"

"Nothing." I looked down. "Sorry I have a crush on you, ok?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Then, she interrupted the silence.

"What does having a crush mean?" and I broke into laughter.

"Having a crush means… HA! HA! HA! That someone is… he! He! He! Oh my god, this is so funny, it means that someone like someone! HA! HA! HA!" I was still on the ground laughing, even thought that it was I that was in a very uncomfortable position.

"So, you like me, so what?"

"No, having a crush means like-like." I stood up. Time to admit it, then.

"Oh… what is like-like?" this girl has much to learn.

"Like-like is when you all in love with someone."

"What's 'fall in love'?"

"It's when you really like someone's presence, really want to kiss him/her, feel your heart drawing to him/her, etc. Stuff like that."

"Like right now?" then, she leaned in and kissed me directly on the lips. Then she whispered to me. "Teach me how to love you."

**Author's note: Awwwwwwwww. That is so… cool. Sorry, short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beginnings

**Author's note: Hahahahahahahahahaha no lemons hahahahahahahaha**

One hour after our confession of love to each other. We have done some 'things' and we were getting ready for the journey ahead.

"I found out, we can't die." I told her as I made some diamond armour.

"What?"

"Like we can't die forever. We respawn."

"WHAT!"

"Yup. See?" I killed myself with a diamond sword and I reappeared at our bed.

"Wait. So we can't die?"

"We do die. But we respawn." I told her and walked over, recollecting my things that I dropped after death. "Each time we sleep on a bed, it sets our respawn point there. Better make some more beds."

"Does that mean we will forever live?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!"

"I just wish we don't go insane from boredom."

"Oh, crap."

"Yup." I put three diamond swords, two sets of diamond armour, a crafting table, a stove, a pot, two bowls, two stacks of coal, one stack of gold, two stacks of silver, a furnace, one stack of wood (not wooden planks), three stacks of torches, a compass, a clock, a diamond pickaxe, a diamond shovel, three buckets and one stack of golden apple that I was able to make from the apples from the trees in my backpack and holded up my trusty diamond sword. I put on one of the sets of diamond armour.

My lover put into her back pack two diamond sword, one set of diamond armour, two stacks of cooked pork, two stacks of lamb meat, two stack of steaks, two stacks of golden apples, two stacks of bread, a few potions, a diamond pickaxe, a diamond shovel, four buckets full of water, some dirt, some cobblestone, some torches and some seeds, just in case.

"All set?" I asked her and she nodded then suddenly thought of something.

"We should name each other now. I can't keep calling you 'my love' or 'sweetheart' or 'boy' or 'men', can I?"

"You can but… yeah. We should name ourselves."

"I know a name for you!"

"What?"

"Primus!"

"What?"

"You are the first one here!"

"Well, it is sorta right… If I am Primus, then you are Prima!" the we broke into laughter again. "Let's get going now."

"Wait. You want my name to be Prima?"

"Yes. Don't like it?"

"Nah. I like it." then, we both headed off into the caves. We lit up our path and continued on, mining everything.

After a while, we came to this lake. Lava lake, actually. But that all it. It's seemed to be a magical one or something. We tried cooling it down with water but nothing worked. It stayed hot. If we tried to put blocks on it, the blocks just disappeaer.

"Great. What do we do?"

"This!" I cry out angrily and throw a block of primed TNT into the lava. "Die!"

"Um… lava can't die."

"Don't care." But what surprised us both, was that the TNT landed on the lava and exploded, taking the lava with it.

"What…"

"Lava can break?"

"What the heck?" I stepped onto the lac of lava and found it solid, and actually cool to the touch. "This is an illusion?" I nodded at her and we both crossed over the lac, finding a good deal of diamond. We mined it all and continued on our path. This is really a profitable journey. In our bags, were fifty stacks of iron (our bags are the expanded kind, which can hold 10000 stacks of things, don't ask me how, it is magical, enchanted using an enchanting table), twenty stacks of gold, two stacks of diamond, twenty-one platinum, ten stacks of obsidian, three godirium, and one chocolate bar. Who thought that they could find the rarest thing in the world randomly hiding in some rocks?

For some reason, in front of us, wasn't the pleasant kind of cave anymore. It was gloomy dark, with moss on the walls. It had evidence that it has been mined, and there was a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and started reading it out loud.

"Dear Journal,

Today has been a total bad day. We have been ambushed by skeletons that had zombies with them. I really hate 117.5, now. We lost ten men today, all of the good ones, which meant that we only had thirty left for the rest of the expedition. Best to continue.

Dr. Fairness."

"Who the heck is Dr. Fairness? What about 117.5?" I shrugged.

"Don't know. But who would have a number as a name? And is there more people alive?"

"I wish." And we continued on, finding ten remains of men and a few dead corpses of skeletons and zombies. "Oh, yuck!" with that comment, we continued on, into the blackness.

"So, what do you think of me?" she asked me, trying to start a conversation.

"What do you think?"

"A beautiful girlfriend?"

"Nope. My everything." She giggled at that. Who thought I was very romantic?

"Oh well. Who do you think 117.5 could be?"

"A damn tall ass-kicking Spartan from the future! That's my guess!" and we both laughed at that, not knowing how true I was.

"I think that he is a person that got genetically engineered to save his race! With super strength, super speed and all that! That would be cool!" (God face palms. How could their guess be so right?) "What the heck is a Spartan anyway?"

"I don't know, actually. Just randomly made up a name."

"Oh. Then what's your definition of a Spartan?"

"A badass human."

"Ooooh." That was when we found another of the pieces of paper. Just like last time, I read it out loud.

"Dear Journal,

We didn't have any casualties today. We only needed to complete a puzzle to continue on. Though we only knew that the phrase 'wider than the sun and slower than the wind', we made it through. Well, except that one of our team mates are sick.

Dr. Fairness."

And that was when spiders jumped out of nowhere and attacked us. I raised my sword and shield just like Prima as the first one lunged at us. With skill, I skipped to the right then jumped, holding my sword outwards and spinning, chopped through three of them like a Frisbee. Prima saw that and rolled backwards, taking out her bow and shooting one off the spiders directly in the eye. I put my shield up, blocking a spider's attack then used my shield to whack another enemy behind me. One of my feet flew up, knocking a spider into another spider's teeth, killing it. Who knew spider's had 2 inch long teeth?

I jumped backwards, bounced off the cavern wall using my feet, and landed behind my love as she shot out three fire arrows that she had made on the way here. They exploded and set on fire most of the spiders, killing them in ten seconds. I took out my metal knife and threw it at one of the spiders that was on the roof, getting ready to pounce on my beloved, and chopped clean through its head, leaving a corpse hanging from the roof.

The last spider looked at each of us, looking like he had seen the devil and ran away, but not before an arrow ruined his brain.

"Nice!" I told her as she walked to me, inspecting my slight cuts. "When did we last eat, again?"

"Four hours ago. I am very hungry. Please pass me a cooked pork. Remember, they are my second favourites!" I told her with a smile. She shook her head in amusement and gave me my second favourite food. "My favourite food will always be your home made 'pizza'. Where did you get the idea, anyways?"

"Don't know. It's just like how you know how to make complex machines without knowing how you know that."

"Probably just talent." I smiled at her and we took all we could from the dead spiders, like string, spider eyes, and venom. "Hey, anyone thought off poisoned arrows?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Course. I have ten in my back pack."

"Oh." We continued our walk when suddenly, I screamed in delight, finally finding something. She walked over and asked me what that was about. "This is AWESOME!" who would of found emerald ore in this stupid blocky place? Ooooh! And sapphire! And ruby. And more! OMG! "Look away, Prima." She looked at me confusedly but compiled at the end.

I mined the ore and put down a crafting table. On the crafting table, started building a shaper. A shaper is a machine that uses a very rough surface that spins really fast to smooth things out. As I put that onto the side, I took a bit of gold and diamond out of my pack and started working.

"What are you doing?" asked Prima impatiently. She had waited for thirty minutes now.

"Something that I had in mind for a LONG time." I said, just as I finished the finishing touches.

"Here! You can turn around now." She did what I said and gasped at the marvel in my hands. It was a bow. Not just any bow. It was made using the finesse wood I have found in the wild, with gems all over. It's string was the finesse of the string we had, very bouncy, which made it perfect for bows. The bow was glowing from enchantment, which had used my XP. Because of so much close combat, I had 100 times more XP then her. This bow, had enough enchantment for each arrow to do 1000 heart damage, two hours of freeze, two hours of internal burn, two hours of pain, two hours of blindness, two hours of confusion, two hours of weakness, two hours of slowness and heals 20 hearts of the person who used the bow. Totally PRICELESS. "Who is it for?"

"Sometimes, you do ask stupid questions." I smiled at her and gave her it. Tears of happiness swelled up in her eyes.

"Me?" She slowly took it and touched it all over. "My god… Wait. Were you expecting a reward or something?" I shook my head.

"Let's continue on the journey, now." She nodded and we took out our weapons and continued on. Our footstep echoed in the caves now, sending shivers down my spine. There was no light except the light from the torches, and weird shape rocks were everywhere.

"Aaaargh!" my girlfriend suddenly yelped and ran behind me. Looking at her confusedly, I asked her what was wrong. "Look… look at the statues!" I looked at the rocks again and found them strangely familiar… Oh my god! It is humans! Human statues! All of them seem to have fear written on their faces, trying to escape before… whatever. "Did they get turned into statues or something?" and that was when I saw a piece of paper stuck under one of the statue's foot. I took it out and started reading it.

"Dear Journal,

Today has been total chaos. We have been attacked by spiders, and now randomly, my team is getting turned into statues! At least we…"

"Seems like he wasn't able to finish his journal entry."

"Well, 'randomly' turning into statues isn't very helpful in staying calm." I laughed a bit at that.

"Let's get out of here before we randomly turn into statues then." And we both ran down into the cave, passing by the dead/rocks with the speed of light.

**Author's note: this is the longest chapter I've ever written!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Danger

We had walked a long way and came across this temple. It had obstacles, and I think we were supposed to go across them.

The first one was a lava pit. It had pillars, which we were supposed to jump to each one. Prima jumped from one to the other, striding swiftly than water. I, on the other hand, jumped like a brick. At the last one, Prima lost its footing as she tried to show off.

"Primus!"

"Prima!" I cried out and jumped, knocking her onto the platform, and rolled into the wall. The only thing I heard was her unsteady breathing.

"I almost…" but I kissed her and silenced her.

"But you didn't." she slowly smiled and we continued on, only to find more challenges. There was a deep pit in front of us, with no way to go to the other side. Or was it? We checked every single corner, every single place, until… Prima laughed.

"What are you laughing about, my dear?" she pointed at the spot we were on before we went searching. Examining the spot, I fell to the ground laughing too. On the spot, were the words 'Jump here to activate bridge.' I jumped on it and sure enough, a bridge appeared on the pit, connecting both sides. We walked over to the other side and she suddenly turned to me.

"Hey, Primus! I bet that I can complete this temple thing faster than you!" and she ran off.

"Hey!" and I ran off after her, chuckling a bit. The next puzzle was this speed thing. We were suppose go to a platform above us and there were stairs. The catch was that the stairs pop out randomly and retract randomly.

"Prima? I just had an awesome idea…" she looked at me with a weird look as I started building something. Actually, TWO somethings. Her eyes widened at the objects after I finished the finishing touches. It was two jetpacks. With giant tank full of lava for fuel. Umm… who thought lava was combustible!

"Jet packs? AWESOME!" she took one, attached it to her backpack and flew up into the air. All in two seconds.

"What…" I said slowly, surprised before I took the other one and went after her. Why is I always so slow? We flew past all of the stairs and landed at the top. Which I found out wasn't the right one. "Get down!" I cried out to her as I pinned her to the ground. Arrows flew overhead, missing us by inches.

"You know what? Now, I think I know why there are so many people dead down there." We looked at the dispensers on the opposite wall one last time before using our jetpack to get back to the starting place.

"Hey, Prima?"

"Yes?" SMACK! "What the hell!"

"DON'T EVER GO OFF LIKE THAT! YOU COULD GET HURT!" I roared at her.

"Wow, you're mad."

"Course I am. Promise me that you will not do that again?"

"Ok." She said, after looking at the expression on my face. Then, I started inspecting the walls for any hidden things. The walls were all bumpy and uneven which made the search harder. On the part I was inspecting, lots of stuff that looked special but of course, we tried everything. At least, almost did.

"Primus… I think we missed the most obvious part." Prima told me and she took out one of her arrow and wedged it into the wall.

"Don't!" was the only thing I said before the wall suddenly opened up. By opening up, I meant OPENING UP. Like OPENING. Like slide to the side! OMG! "What…" Before I could say anything more, Prima dragged me into the room behind the walls. You know what? I can see how been dragged by horse around a castle in the olden times fell like now. "OW!" "STOP IT!"

"Wow! This is sooooo cool!" she cried out as I slowly got off the dusty floor, rubbing my chin. I looked around and saw that this place was full of statues. Life looking ones! And of course, dear art-loving Prima was examining them. That was when something unexpected happened.

The statues suddenly came to life and the one that Prima was examining knocked her to the doorway.

"Prima!" I quickly rushed to her side and took out an instant health potion and let her drink it. Suddenly, she was at full health. Now that she is ok, I took out my sword and ran at one of the statues. The statue looks like a human but with darkness surrounding it. He was wearing what seemed like cloth. His weapons were a weapon and a shield, just like all of the other statues.

I swung my sword left in a quick motion but he parried it with his shield, then, using my shield, I smashed onto him and dazed him for a second. Then, just as his hold on his shield weakened, I stabbed him form under his shield directly onto his arm. But for some reason, it knocked against rock.

"Crap! They're rock hard!" I told Prima but she just laughed. She took out a bomb arrow. Realising what she was going to do, I jumped backwards and landing beside her, my armoured feet's making quite a sound. As she let go of the string, the arrow flew out and landed in the middle of the group of statues. Light and sound filled every corner of the temple thing, and the statues were gone. Technically, if you don't count the rock dust.

"That's got to hurt." I noticed and Prima laughed.

Now that no evil statues were hunting us, I could actually take a good look at the walls of the hidden room. It had more weird carvings on it, some that I couldn't understand. We walked back into the room and we examined the walls, just like what we did from the outside.

I was searching the left corner of the room, close to the opening before I found something interesting. There was a paragraph, two actually, one on top of each other. One was in the language of… the temple... the other was in the English language.

"Prima! Look at what I found!" I called out to her and she walked to my side.

"What did you find… Oh my God!" she said as she kneeled down and examined the wall. "This is just cool!" Yup, normal Prima.

"Anyways, it looks like they both have the same meaning… I think we can figure out the… _'writings' _on the walls using this." And she examined it a bit longer than I, pushing me to the side.

"Hey!"

"Stop been a child." Was the only thing she said before going into a state of concentration. "You know what's weird?"

"The world?"

"Yes but it is not the answer I was hoping for." She then stood up. "The writing on the walls indicate something else… it tells about an apocalypse one that some sort of… _person_ could stop it. It talks about a great danger. One, that is going to happen on… January _the seventh_, 1." I gasped.

"That's two days after tomorrow!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The End?

"Uh… ok. So we did this ALL just because of some stupid writing on the walls?" I asked Prima as we checked out our work. We had made walls and arrow turrets, or dispensers, as you would say, to make this kind maze. The turrets were activated by pressure plates, and the turrets were pointed at the pressure plates. At some places, there were lava pits, and even some pressure plate activated suffocation hole. Of course, all of them are reloaded automatically except the dispensers, who we needed to reload manually. Cool, huh? But that wasn't all!

Nearing the middle, I had made cannon, Self activated, actually, and even had marks on the ground to show how many TNT is needed to hit that spot. Prima made a bunch of cactus traps, everywhere that wasn't covered by other traps or walls. A few of the cactus traps were also remotely-activated explosives, just in case. Well, I don't think that a reaper would ever come… would they? Anyways, skeletons, creepers, zombies, spiders and Endermen shouldn't be a problem now.

The hardest hostile mobs to defend against are the flying ones. Raptors, Zombie Angels, and Searchers are EXTREMELY annoying, even though they only have one heart of health. Lucky, that two days ago I 'remembered' how to make trackers, which turn at any hostile mobs. That way, I can built lasers (don't do as much damage as the arrows, but are incredibly accurate) that automatically target them.

"So, what? Don't you think it's AWESOME!" Prima said excitedly, jumping up and down. "Man! It's like playing tower defense!"

"What's tower defense?"

"I have no clue!" You know what? These sudden random knowledge is bugging me.

"Why did you use it in your phrase?"

"Don't know. Sounds appropriate." Face palm.

"Anyway, nothing's happening."

"You said it too early."

"What…" and the sun went down. Now, the whole maze was lit up by torches and lava. Yay. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand before you know it, hostile mobs came at us.

The first wave was (what's a wave?) made up entirely of zombies. They were decimated quickly, using only 2% of our arrows.

Without a warning, the wall behind us blew into pieces and an Enderdragon flew in. Heading for the only thing in the world I wouldn't want to live without. I jumped without a thought and tackled Prima out of the way. As we both smack into the cobblestone ground, the Enderdragon changes his orientation and is able to slice past my armour.

Pieces of my armour just disappeared and my flesh started burning off. Screaming in agony, I ate a golden apple. It's magical affects started up and healed me. Unsheathing my sword, I charged at the dragon. Mental note: Don't let the Enderdragon to touch my backside. I swung left and right but he dodged it. He turned around, seem to try to escape, but was actually swinging his tail at me.

I couldn't block it in time and I was thrown out of the tower Prima and I were on. Suddenly, my fall was stopped. Looking up, I could see Prima holding my hand, struggling to pull me up. My senses came to full capacity as I felt the danger. Two other Enderdragons. One EnderKing.

"I can't pull you up! My grip is slipping!" she cried out, tears building up. Looking down, I could see a loooooooooooong way down. Not very reassuring.

"Just try!" I call back, then start stripping off my armour. As it was all gone, Prima's armour-enhanced strength pulled me back to the roof of the tower. My breathing was heavy as I was lying beside her, all of my stamina spend. Geez, that sounded soooo wrong…

A boom of a creeper exploding swung me back to the present. My sword was instantly up just like my body. Prima also stood up now, with her bow loaded and aimed at an incoming Enderdragon. As it neared, I swung my sword just as he was going to ram into me. Somehow, the sword cut clean through his head and the headless body crashed into me. I was trying to move away but he still rammed right through my leg. Luckily, a dead Enderdragon doesn't do the go-through-you-and-destroys-you thing. He/she was just an object now.

I crashed onto the ground as my leg hurt like hell. The clothing has been torn away, leaving the week organic flesh exposed to the next Enderdragon. Well, bleeding flesh. Prima ran to my side and checked out my wound.

"The bones are broken!" she gasped and I moaned. The pain I am feeling myself should have made me scream in agony, but I supressed it.

"Pr… lo.. ou..t…" I tried to say but it was caught in my throat.

"What?"

"Prim… loo..k.. ou….."

"What?"

"Prima… lo… ok… o… ut…"

"Look out what?" and an Enderman tackled her off me. Screaming, she tried to injure it with an arrow but not much damage was done. The Enderdragon kept hitting her, punching her, injuring her. Using all my strength, I was able to through a dagger at the monster. Then, I crashed back onto the ground weakly. I was probably bleeding furiously.

I heard the dagger hit my target and it went down. Tilting my head over, I looked at Prima. She was extremely injured.

"New meaning to 'together to death', huh?" she croaked as she rolled over and kissed me. An Enderking came at us and a long line of fire was the last thing I see bef….

Darkness. Everywhere. Prima. My first conscious thought was Prima as I looked around. She was beside me, floating. Just like me. Looking around, I could see nothing. Absolute nothing. There was nothing around except Prima. Is this where every dead goes?

"**You are not dead.**" I jumped (well, couldn't exactly… _jump_).

"Who… who are you? Show yourself!" I tried to find my sword but it seems like it wasn't around. Though my clothing was repaired and I have healed, just like Prima.

"**I am all. I am everything. I created everything. I am a number. I decide your fate.**"

"Fate is only decided by go…" I sudden realised it.

"**I AM GOD. And now, I ask you a question. Will you want a second chance at life, to help the innocent? To help anyone who was thrown into the helpless situation you were in?**" My answer was immediate.

"Yes. But I don't think I will be able to live without Prima…" my words fainted to nothing at the end.

"**I can see it in your heart. Wish granted. Now, you shall be know, in a whole different universe, as a god. You shall be the first, Transformer.**" And everything fainted away, before I was aware that I was in space. And, that I was robot. A giant one.

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! There will be no **_**direct**_** sequel! Oh, and for any Transformer fan reading this, I would also tell you that most of my stories were related someway. Guess how 'A Life In Minecraft' and 'Spartan: 117.5' are related?**


	7. Epilogue slash Legendary Ending

Epilogue

No one's POV

He was a saviour. A battler against evil. A god. The one, who made the transformer race. The one who made the first 13. Watching from everywhere. A god. And a goddess.

They could only watch through the civil war. See their children die. Now, they send someone. Someone from another universe. 063. But no one shall ever know.

**Author's note: Grammar problems on purpose! The 'sequel' will have almost NOTHING about them. Only 063. Otherwise know as Beta Prime.**


	8. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

**This is just to tell of you that there is a… revisement of this story named A Life In Minecraft V2. IT IS NOT A SEQUEL. The story line is of course changed in this new one, so that it is not as boring (people hated the ending and the transformers part did not make any sense).**


End file.
